Aphie's heart
by JuneAteACanaryCream
Summary: A story about a girl's journey as she grows up and matures. Who knows what the world will throw at her. It could be love, heartbreak, reunion, friends, family, tragedy, longing, dreams, loneliness, fulfilment. Life is complicated, unfair and a b*tch.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes my name is Aphrodite, and what you just said - I get it a lot."

She said to the young boy and walked on past.

Lily quietly laughed beside her. When Aphie slid a sideways glance at her, Lily bumped her shoulder.

"Oh get over it Aphie, you are used to it by now. The boy was only stunned." Lily laughed again.

"Eugh. Sirius Black is there again. Why is he not out snogging some girl in closets? Why does he have to steal our spot?"

"You know what, come on." Lily said moving past her, striding towards Black.

"Wh-what? Lily!" She followed after her with an internal groan. She didn't want to leave an opening for him to engage them in a conversation. Now, Lily all but just gave him one. She slowly dragged behind her. he considered Lily leaving to the shark that is Sirius Black, but remembering her help with Herbology last night, she stayed.

"Hey Red Lily. What's up?" he said slinging an arm around the sixth year girl with her top three buttons undone and a hot pink coloured bra showing.

"Megan, I'm giving you a final warning, button up your shirt or go up and get changed." she stared impatiently at the girl famous for her snarky attitude, and watched her go upstairs. She turned her attention back to Black.

"Oi Siriusly smelly Black. Just keep calling me red."

"I'm glad to oblige."

"Good," she said sarcastically. "Now budge over. That's our spot."

Sirius smirked at red Lily and glanced over at Aphrodite.

"Hey Aphrodite. What's up?"

"Waiting to make you disappear, that's what."

"Cute. I didn't know you were cute. Cute AND pretty. Hmmm, you know.. you will be my favourite!"

"No. No, n-no, no. I'm not. AND I'm not your favourite. I hate you, how can I be your favourite then, hah?"

"You don't hate me. Hate is too strong a word for you, sweet. And your logic is weak, I know you don't mean it."

"Smelly Black, don't call me sweet. Now, move over."

Lily spoke up, "Aphie." She pulled Aphie over to the other side of the room to talk to her quietly.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I've been wondering for a while. It's only Black. You usually just ignore him."

"I'm the same as always. I'm not getting worked up. HE's getting me worked up."

"Exactly! Why are you-" she paused for a second. "Oooohh."

"What? What oooh." When Lily didn't answer, "What?"

"I just remembered, I was going to get a book from the library. Come on."

"What? Now? Aww Lilz, we just came from there."

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday and she was loving it. Lily was away at prefects meeting. She was appointed Head Girl. As for her, she was lying on her favourite sofa by the window, her head tilted back and looking out of the opened window at the amazingly clear sky. Birds' chirping noises filled her ears. She was preoccupied with peace of mind to notice someone watching her and leaving the common room.

"Aphie!"

She looked down and saw Lily standing in front of her.

"Oh hey! Didn't hear you come in."

"You never do, Aphie." Lily ruffled her hair.

"Oi Evans, do that again and I'll give Potter your you-know-what. If you aren't afraid of revenge monster."

"Anyways, Evren-"

They went out to the grounds and sat by the lake.

"Aphie, do you like Black?"

"What?" she chocked on her pumpkin juice and coughed.

"What on earth?! Why would you ask me that? Of course I don't. I hat- I very dislike him."

"Dislike him..." Lily hid a small smile.

"Yes, very dislike. Opposite of like. See?"

"Why?"

"Well, he's Black..! He's...loud, arrogant with his girls skills thing, and annoying, that annoying look in his eyes and that smile, the way he thinks he can look right through you and assumes he knows what you think... you know!"

"You call ME loud sometimes. Do you dislike me?"

"Yo-you...eurgh you know what I mean."

"How does his eyes and smile look annoying?"

"What?"

"His eyes and smile, how do they seem annoying?"

"They just do, they just stare at you with his arrogant attitude."

"Well, that's just his attitude."

"Liiiily what are you doing?" she covered her lightly pink face as her subconscious came to realise what Lily was trying to get across her.

"Does he look right through you? He doesn't to me. Wow, that's some ability! And you know, he doesn't assume mine, I always beat him to the punch, as you very well know, Aphie."

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"You like Sirius Black! You like Sirius!"

"Wh-what?!" she spluttered once more. She coughed heavily.

"No I don't! I do-" she was cut off as Black approached her, "Hey Lily, what are you doing trying to choke your own friend? Tut, tut, I'm disappointed in you."

"You said 'do'!"

She faced Lily again, "No I didn't say 'do', I was going to say 'don't'. I was about to say, 'd.o.n.'t.'"  
Lily gave her a wink, and made Aphie turn her pinkish face away from Sirius who was crouching down next to her.

"Go away Black."

"I think I will stay, Miss Aphrodite, I need you, love, and it seems you need rescuing from your assailant."

Sirius lifted her little body off the ground in one scoop. "AH! Sirius, let me down! Let me down, pleeease!"

"Whoa, I like this side of you. You said please." he looked off into the air, "Just imagined what you could say 'please' with."

"Sirius, get your mind out of the gutters and let me down!"

"AND you are calling me Sirius. I'm falling in love, Aphie."

"..."

Sirius looked at her when she fell quiet. He grinned in realization. Aphrodite looked away pinker faced, "let me down, please!"

"I'll bring her to the Great Hall at dinner, no worries Lily." He hollered over his shoulder.

When she heard Lily laugh with agreement, she spoke out, "Help me Lilyyyy!"

Lily's laugh faded when Sirius walked towards the stadium.

"Sirius, put me down."

"I will...If you give me a kiss."

"No, eww no. You'll get tired eventually and you'll HAVE to put me down at some point."

"Then, you'll find out that I can last pretty long time. I have beaters' arms."

"Siriuuus..." she whined quietly and words failed her as he leaned down closer and closer until his face was right in front of hers.

"Yes?..."

"Sirius..." Both of them didn't know what she was meaning anymore.

They stared at each other, both quiet and smile or annoyance long gone.

"Siriu..." she couldn't finish his name as he slowly, very slowly, closed the gap and touched her lips. She froze and so did he. The known player of Gryffindor, the Hogwarts Hearthrob, the quidditch extraordinaire.

She closed her lips and all it did was softly kiss his upper lip. It awakened him that was shocked at the kiss and slowly kissed her.

She pulled back her head gasping for air. She watched his swollen lips and his staring eyes. She fidgeted to get down from his arms and when she was firmly on her own two feet, she was held by his eyes for a moment, before fleeing from there. She didn't see him stare after her quietly, a first for him after a kiss. A simple, innocent kiss at that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aphie, your lips are red." Lily whispered while buttering her roll.

She looked up like a deer caught in red lights.

" I-..."

"You two kissed." Lily smiled happily.

"Shhh."

After they returned to the tower after dinner, Lily pulled her into her bed and magicked the curtains closed around the bed.

"How was the kiss?"

"Liiiily..." she whined quietly in embarassment.

"Apppphhiieee. Pweeetty please, tell me what your first kiss was like! I told you mine." Lily pouted.

"... I-it... Lily, i-it was so nice." she hid her face and collapsed onto the pillow.

Lily giggled in merriment. "Tell me more. What did it feel like?"

"Well, I had always thought with his dark, scariness-"

"Scariness?"

"Yeah, like ..like... he looks serious, when he's not annoying people."

"Annoying people..."

"Yes, Lily. Anyway, I thought with his dark, scariness and hard set jaw and cheekbones and nose and such, I thought his lips would be hard too, but it was so soft, it was ... surprising. And his softness moved and like kind of-...nibbled or something my lips. He-... I thought I was going to faint, black out. I don't know what happened, I thought I was going to lose it, more than one ways. I don't know how to describe it."

"Aphie, my dear Aphie," Lily smiled broadly. "Even I didn't have any kiss like that. I think you just perhaps had the kiss of your life or the best kiss there ever was."

"Huh..."

"Wow, I didn't think he would be a good kisser. I thought he'd be all talk and no action kind of guy."

"..." she fell silent.

Lily watched her quietly. "You want to kiss him again don't you?"

"Wh-wha- No! No, I don't."

"Aphie does, Aphie does. Our sweet Aphie now that she had a taste of it, she wants it again. She can't stop thinking about it." Lily teased her.

"That's not it, Lileeeee."

"You are trailing my name again, you are embarassed! You DO!" Lily got off the bed and made for the door.

"Lily! Don't go, shhhh!" she ran after laughing Lily, afraid she would let someone hear her talking.

She ran into a standstill Lily at the bottom of the stairs. Sirius Black was there again. She froze on the spot. She turned and made to run back upstairs but Lily caught her arm.

"Sirius, I have to go do patrol rounds now. I'll see you both later." She promptly disappeared through the portrait.

Aphie's eyes caught Sirius' and again she tried to run upstairs, but Sirius Black caught her arm much like Lily and pulled her to a couch by the window.

Sirius sat her beside him.

Aphie tried to ignore the awkwardness she felt, but everytime she looked at him, she couldn't help it. Pink overcame her cheeks.

Sirius's face came closer to hers. He spoke in a calm voice, "I want to kiss you, Aphie."

"Wh-.."

"I want to kiss your lips, Aphie." His eyes were flickering between her eyes and lips in turn. His hand caressed her cheekbone slowly as if he was nursing a fragile glass doll.

Aphie couldn't fathom what she could say to that. While she was thinking, he closed in on her lips. He kissed her just like he did earlier.

She was once more at his mercy, lost to the feeling of his kiss. All the rigidity in her muscles disappeared soon and he felt it, he would the arm around her securely, while he cupped her head and kissed her. He ignored the stares he knew they would be gaining. The only thing in his mind was Aphrodite. Sweet Aphie, so soft and supple and delicious, encased in his arms. He could now confidently say he felt content and in bliss, very.

When she pulled back her head for air, he resumed the kiss, confidently and happily when she didn't pull away in resistance. He was in awe that sweet Aphie hadn't pushed him away yet, that maybe he could have her as his girlfriend finally, that he could accept him finally. He tried to make their kiss the best she had or the best it could possibly be.

She pulled back her head.

"Si-...Sirius...I'm dizzy." she whispered, gasping.

He nodded, giving her time and space to regain steady breathing. He stroked her head, watching her closely. She didn't meet her eyes while pink flooded her face. He grinned. It was fun to watch her blush. She was adorable.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He put his arm around her when a whistle howled their attention. He grinned at James. James, Remus and Peter were staring at him and Aphrodite with curious grin. He merely winked, signalling he would tell them later.

Lily came back through the portrait. "Potter! You missed your Head Boy patrol round! I ended up covering your bit too."

"Awww my Lilypad, I forgot, I'm sorry. I'll do yours another time."

"You better!"

Lily looked over at Aphie and beamed at her wrapped in Sirius's two arms. She winked. Aphie looked away embarrassed. She broke away from his arms and made to join Lily going upstairs. However, Sirius caught her hand and pulled her to him once again. He gave her lips a short kiss and told her good night. Aphie blushed and looked up at him to say a quick good night and fleed from there. She all but ran away.

"She's so adorable, James." Sirius sighled long looking up at the empty staircase where she disappeared. He was sitting with James opposite him.

"So, how did this happen?"

"Well, I took an opening and stole her away this afternoon from Lily, who all but let me. I kissed her James. I kissed Aphrodite! I can tell she liked it too. So, I was going to look for again but Lily kindly handed her over to me after dinner and the rest you saw." Sirius grinned at James and Remus.

"Sirius, be careful with Aphie alright? She's not like the one that can brush off this kind of thing easily. Don't hurt her, that's what I mean."

"Remus, I won't do that. You know I'll make sure of that. You know what I think of her."

"I know. I'm just saying."

"Well mate," James said. "She's cute."

"She is. And she's more than cute."

James laughed at Sirius who he thought was smitten, but didn't say.

Remus watched Sirius amusedly. They had settled into bed for the night but Sirius was still staring into the dark room, most probably thinking of Aphrodite. Remus hid his grin and closed his eyes.


End file.
